deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs
King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Nintendo vs Nickelodeon! Which of these 2 greedy Animals will have the greed to win this Death Battle? The king penguin Or the Red tyrant of Nickelodeon himself Interlude Wiz: Greed, one of the seven deadly sins known to man. Boomstick: Certain characters can have that in them, like these two that we are pitting tonight. Wiz: King Dedede, the self-proclaimed king of Dream Land... Boomstick: ...and Mr. Krabs, owner of the Krusty Krab. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. King Dedede Wiz: Pop Star is a star-shaped planet populated with the cappies and their own unique hero, Kirby. Boomstick: But of course we are only going to be talking about their king that they would give a damn care less about; That's right, we are talking about the king of Dreamland that looks like a penguin dressed as Santa Claus himself... King Dedede. (King Dedede dances and chants while drumming on his stomach) (Cue the oriental version of King Dedede's theme from Super Smash Bros. 4) Wiz: The reason why King Dedede has been not looked upon by Dream Land much was because when he made his debut in the Kirby franchise, he stole the entire Kingdom's food supply for himself, causing Kirby to fetch it all back for the kingdom. Boomstick: That was a good thing or all of Pop star would have extremely shitty Thanksgiving meals. But even though he is defeated by Kirby the first time, he became on and off friends with him, just only to be rivals with him in speed eating contests, but will do his best to help Kirby on his adventures. Wiz: Dedede has the certain same abilities as that of Kirby, in which he can puff up in the air to fly in the sky and he can inhale enemies like Kirby, but cannot copy their abilities, but can give the suction of his own inhale some extra range; speaking of which, he also manages to surpass Kirby on Strength and Durability, and even though he is no faster than neither Kirby nor Meta Knight in running speed, he can be quite a speedster himself at times. Boomstick: And despite wearing what looks like a pair of boxing gloves and he has his own boxing ring, he usually relies on his number one weapon of choice, which is his trusty Hammer, with a device that big, he could give someone a concussion or if he is at his luckiest, can obliterate them, the same way that a certain Sexy Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom did to a certain Princess of Hyrule. (Cue Green Greens) Wiz: And when he wants more firepower from his Hammer, he charges it up to unleash as much charged power in his Jet Hammer attack, but will come at the cost of slowly receiving damage, so it cannot be taken lightly. Boomstick: Fortunately though, when he dons on his badass mask, he can easily use the Jet Hammer without damage; but wait there's more, that Hammer is called the "brand-new Dedede Hammer", and it does more, it can give him a much bigger moveset such as firing missiles, used as a flamethrower, performing a powerful version of the Spinning Hammer attack, and even giving an electrokinetic move when it is charged with enough electricity, that it can shock his foes. Wiz: Though with all that power, he is not always the genius at times, for he can be fooled at times to the point where he can easily get possessed by certain villains who surpass him in the evil category. Boomstick: But at least he has certain accomplishments, such as he stole the Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams, but only to prevent it from being stolen by the real threat, the Nightmare Wizard. And in the Subspace Emissary, he has managed to save Luigi, Ness, and a Nintendo Princess in trophy form with his own special life reviving buttons shaped like his face, and let's not forget, he faced off and defeated Bowser and kicked his shell before reviving him again to get him on his side to take on Tabuu. Wiz: So despite being a recurring villain in the Kirby world, he can accomplish some good deeds when he is given a chance. So as the old saying goes: "You can't judge a book by its cover". (Lobzilla freezes King Dedede and Escargoon and hops away) Escargoon: Well, that's just shellfish. King Dedede: He'll put the freeze on Kirby. Mr. Krabs (Cue the Krusty Krab theme song) Wiz: Eugene H. Krabs is the cheapskate crab who owns a fast food restaurant in Bikini Bottom. Boomstick: It is called the Krusty Krab, home of the Krabby Patty, of course the restaurant is also a complete ripoff of other burger serving restaurants like McDonald's, Burger King, and many more, man I'm getting hungry, can go get some grub after this, Wiz? Wiz: Sure, Boomstick, anyway, while he has employees Squidward Tentacles, a grouchy squid who works as a cashier, and of course, SpongeBob, his most trusted fry cook; Mr. Krabs can be capable and durable enough to be a fighter when not doing restaurant work. He once fought an army of skeletal fish with the use of a swordfish skull to unleash his swordsmanship skills. Boomstick: And it was all for a dumb old soda drinking hat. Of course, whenever he is not cowering, he can be quite a fighter since he is one of the strongest SpongeBob characters, along with Larry the Lobster, Don the Whale, Sandy Cheeks, and even Patrick Star; as he was able to win a gold medal for performing a 500 pickle clean-and-jerk. And let's not forget, he has his crab shell that is so tough that when Mr. Krabs permitted SpongeBob to punch him for a sample, SpongeBob's arm disintegrates when delivering his punch at his hardest before regenerating a new one. (Cue Big Ed's March) Wiz: And in the second movie, he has his robotic superhero ego named "Sir Pinch-a-Lot", in which in this form, he has retractible metal claws and boosters that can help increase his speeds. Boomstick: Wow, he is basically ripping off Iron Man. I hope Mr. Krabs doesn't get sued out of all his money by Stark. Wiz: He will do whatever it takes to make as much money and overrun Plankton out of business as possible, but he can be a kind hearted crab at times when money is not in the way. Mr. Krab: (singing) There's nothing on earth than the feeling of greed. (chuckles) Intermission Wiz: All right, the Combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight (Cue the Green Greens 8-Bit music) In the palace, we see King Dedede receiving an envelope that was given to him by Escargoon. Escargoon: Sire, I think that Nightmare Enterprises is going overboard with their prices of their monsters; don’t you think you should unsubscribe them this instant before they eat us out of our cash? King Dedede: Don’t be silly, they are giving us every monster option they can to help us deal with Kirby. The penguin king opens the envelope and reads that the total is up to a total of 7,500,000 Devilles. King Dedede: (shocked by the bill total) What?! For that many monsters that have failed me, ugh. Very well, I might as well pay them, but then I shall unsubscribe them when this is all over. Escargoon: A wise decision, sire. Maybe we will find an affordable monster download service then. As King Dedede heads over to collect the certain amount of money from his palace vault to pay the bill, upon opening the vault door, he was in a shocking surprise to see a crab in corporate casual clothes swimming in the many bags of money. King Dedede: Hey, who do you think you are swimming in my cash like some sort of red-clawed dolphin? The Crab: The name is Eugene H. Krabs, known to me crew as Mr. Krabs, and this here is me money now. King Dedede: (as he gets his hammer at the ready) Not for long, when I be done with you, I dine on stuffed crab. Mr. Krabs: (as he gets to his fighting stance) Arrrgh, I like to see ye try. (Cue King Dedede’s theme from Super Smash Bros. Brawl) FIGHT! King Dedede charges at Mr. Krabs, as does Mr. Krabs do the same when charging at the penguin monarch. Dedede tries to hit Krabs with his mallet, and succeeds to hit him, but Mr. Krabs gets up on his legs again. Mr. Krabs: Wow, ye got a lot of power in that hammer, lad. Perhaps I shall bring me weapon into play as well. Mr. Krabs unsheathes a swordfish skull and then charges at Dedede by trying to run him through. But Dedede manages to use the mallet head to stop the sword on time, and the two greedy fighters go on a parrying spree. Just then Escargoon enters the vault. Escargoon: Sire, I want to tell you that… Escargoon gets interrupted by King Dedede who whacks him on the head with a mallet by accident when getting ready to hit Mr. Krabs with. And that causes Escargoon to get knocked out unconsciously. Mr. Krabs: I might be old, but at least I’d be more agile to keep dodging yer blows. Mr. Krabs does an agile alley oop over the penguin monarch himself and lands at a distance and then charges at Dedede again, but Dedede manages to dodge with his puff up move, Mr. Krabs then skids to a stop, but while that is happening, King Dedede manages to land and starts to inhale trying to get Mr. Krabs, who was then losing his footing. As Mr. Krabs sees this, he decides to throw the swordfish skull at Dedede who then sees this, stops his inhale and diminishes it with his hammer. King Dedede: Care to surrender and leave safely without my money? Mr. Krabs: Not quite, ye bilge rat of a penguin. (Cue the intro theme song of SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera Pants) Mr. Krabs then decides to turn into Sir Pinch-a-Lot. Sir Pinch-a-Lot: Now it’s time for ye to walk the plank by Sir Pinch-a-Lot. He boosts up to dash and give Dedede a series of boosted charge attacks to harm him, but then King Dedede stops him with a hammer to push him back some. King Dedede: Don’t think you are the only one who can go all metal around here. King Dedede then pulls out a metallic demon like mask and dons it on his face turning into Masked Dedede. (Cue the Super Smash Bros. Brawl version of the Gourmet Race) Masked Dedede: Brace yourself for Masked Dedede! Masked Dedede then does a spinning hammer attack to hit Sir Pinch-a-Lot, but the robotic crab warrior boosts to escape again. Then the penguin monarch in the mask himself stops spinning without getting dizzy and fires some rockets from his hammer, then switches it to flamethrower. It was hard for Sir Pinch-a-Lot to avoid the flames and rockets at once, so when he jumps over the flames from the hammer, he is hit in the jet booster by a rocket. Sir Pinch-a-Lot: Ouch, right in me poop deck. Masked Dedede: Last chance, robo loser. Do you give? Sir Pinch-a-Lot: Never, for I have me detachable claws left. Pinch-a-Lot fires both claws at Masked Dedede, the masked penguin king spins around to demolish the claws and spun to hit the robotic crab some, and sent him flying around the room until he landed on his metallic butt feeling dazed from bouncing around in the vault. Masked Dedede then inhales the robotic crab to a closed enough range, charges his hammer with enough power, and that includes electricity, and when it was fully charged, Masked Dede hits Sir Pinch-a-Lot that was more than enough to shock him some doing all moving in different poses, including weird comical poses such as in respective order: Egyptian walk, air guitar, chicken waddle, ballerina pose, and even the cyclone, until the robotic crab blew up, and all that was left was his robotic crab head. But then Masked Dedede walks up to the crab whit a cocky smirk behind his mask. King Dedede: (as he removes his mask) So I may not have stuffed crab, but time to say good bye you thief. Dedede then lifts his hammer and smash the robot crab’s head into nuts, bolts, and metallic plates being flung around. King Dedede: Now with that thief out of the way, where was I? Oh yeah, my bill with Nightmare Enterprises. Escargoon, stop napping and help me gather the money now. Escargoon: (getting up) Right away, sire. K.O.! Results (Cue Theme from Great Cave Offensive) Boomstick: The Krusty Krab is officially canned. Wiz: Mr. Krabs may have surpassed Dedede in the speed category, both as his normal self and as Sir Pinch-a-Lot, but it was not enough to put him and his masked ego away. Boomstick: Dedede has been through worst before, because most of the time, he is a trusted ally to Kirby whenever he is not fighting him. Wiz: The penguin monarch himself used everything he could to win the fight. Boomstick: Mr. Krabs was in the end, shell-shocked. Wiz: The Winner is King Dedede. Trivia *This is Maxevil's fifty-second Death Battle. *This is Maxevil's third 'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battle, the first two are Raphael vs Charizard and Blastoise vs. Katara. *This is Maxevil's nineteenth Death Battle to have 2 or more combatants to be animals, the first eighteen are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, the Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, Pikachu vs Stitch, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Leatherhead vs Al Negator, Raphael vs Charizard, Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Riptor vs Dingodile, Groudon vs Bowser, Banjo vs Klonoa, and Simba vs The Beast; and the next four are Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Big the Cat vs Patrick Star, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, and Plankton vs Mojo jojo. *This is Maxevil's fifty first Death Battle to have original dialogue in the fight, the first fifty are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio the Chameleon only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man, Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and several Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale (Starscream only), Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile (Dingodile only), Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, and Bayonetta vs Ursula; and the next twenty one are Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, and Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only). Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Money"-themed Death Battle Category:Season 4 Maxevil Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Kirby vs Spongebob Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti Hero vs Anti Hero' themed Death Battles